


Discarded

by Light7



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: In the time before Seras came to the organization, Alucard was fading.





	

Discarded 

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he’d be mine. 

Rating: PG

Authoress note: In the time before Seras came to the organization Alucard was fading.

For the month of September, I am going to upload a new Hellsing fic EVERY WEEK!

Why?

Because, due to the positive feedback received including an awesome review (4 out of 5 “I read through this story in one night – once I began, I didn’t want to stop.”) I have decided to enter my second novel, Amenti, into a second competition which means it is available for FREE for a bit longer.

I need to hit 100 requested copies for it to be considered, so I would really appreciate it if you would give the synopsis at the end of this fic a read and if it sounds like your cup of tea then help yourself to a free book courtesy of myself and Inkitt.

 

* \/ * /\ * \/ * /\ *

Discarded

“He’s been distant for a while now,” Walter said. 

“Who has?” Integra said not looking up from her paperwork. Walter was silent for long enough that she had to look up out of sheer curiosity. 

“Alucard,” he said firmly when he had her attention. “How have you not noticed?” 

“I’ve been busy, Walter,” Integra said, setting her pen down. “It’s been rather pleasant to be able to get on with things for a change without having to deal with his nonsense.” 

“You’re not concerned?” Walter sat down on the chair in front of her desk. 

“Should I be?” She said, and then rolled her eyes at Walters’s expression. “He’s a grown man Walter, older even, he’s old enough to be a grown man several times over, if there is a problem than him sulking about it won’t get my attention.” She trailed off mumbling to herself about a man acting like a child. 

“I don’t think he’s sulking,” Walter said. “When he sulks he makes sure you know he’s doing it.” 

“Like a child,” Integra huffed. 

“Perhaps,” Walter shrugged. “But I haven’t seen him in over a week, the blood packs left out for him haven’t been touched and I’ve not had one complaint from the staff.” 

“Complaint?” Integra said. Walter blushed suddenly but it faded fast. 

“I don’t bother you with them, it’s nothing really. He does seem to enjoy terrorizing the staff at times.” 

“He’s been terrorizing my staff and you’ve not been telling me?” Integra raised her eyebrows at her butler. She had been aware the aged man had a soft spot for the monster but she hadn’t realized it was a problem before now. 

“Terrorizing is too strong a word,” Walter said. “He’s playing with them, most of the senior members of staff just ignore him now, but the younger maids normally complain and I’ve not had any complaints now for …” Walter pulled out a pocket diary. “Three weeks.” 

“How many do you normally get?” Integra said. 

“One or two a week, depending on the recent staff turnover,” Walter said. 

“Bloody hell,” Integra pinched the bridge of her nose. “I thought it was just me he tormented.” 

“I’m afraid not,” Walter said. “But the point is that he has stopped.”

“Good,” Integra said firmly. Walter sighed and Integra felt a sudden stab of guilt, the same stab she used to feel when she disappointed her father. “I suppose you’ve checked on him?” 

“I would have if I had been able to find him,” Walter said. 

“He’s lost?” Integra felt her stomach clench. 

“Not so,” Walter shook his head. “The seal prevents unauthorized outings as you know, but he can remain unseen if he wishes.” 

“He’s hiding?” Integra felt relief. 

“Something is wrong,” Walter said. “I’ve not seen him like this before, and I’m worried about him.” 

“And you want …” Integra said. 

“You’re his master,” Walter said, his voice holding an edge of irritation. “That means control and care. Master’s look after their servants and servants serve their masters.” 

“You insinuate I’m a poor master for …” Integra started but Walter interrupted. 

“I’m not insinuating,” he said. “I’m telling you, your duty goes beyond stopping him terrorizing the mortal populace and using him to further the organization’s goals.” Integra was momentarily stuck for words; it had been a very, very long time since Walter had taken such a tone with her. The last time he had done so, her father had still been alive. It dragged her back to when she was seven years old and made her feel like a disobedient infant again. 

“Alright,” she sighed. “You’ve made your point.” Walter nodded and stood. As he left the room Integra was stuck with the childish urge to make a rude gesture at his retreating back. She did not enjoy the telling off. Alucard was hardly a creature of excessive habit so he was difficult to predict at times. She was not a mind reader, how on earth was she supposed to know something was wrong? With an irritated huff she put her papers aside and called her vampire. 

“Alucard,” she said simply and waited. She continued to wait, tapping her pen on the desk top. This was odd, under normal circumstances she did not even have to vocalize her want of his presence. Usually, even a hint from her that she wanted to see him would bring him running. “Alucard, come here, now.” He answered her slowly, groggily crawling up through the floor, not even bothering to fully emerge. She stared at his upper torso; coat missing along with some other effects, all he wore was a rumpled white shirt and a great mop of tangled hair. 

“Master,” his voice was rough, as if he had been sleeping and she had woken him. It worried her a little; he was normally fastidious about his appearance, for him to come to her looking like he had fallen out of bed and into a bush before rolling onto her floor made her worry. 

“Walter is concerned,” she said putting her pen down. “What is wrong with you?” he looked at her then, confusion in his eyes. 

“There is nothing wrong with me my master,” he said, and when she said nothing in response he began to fall back through the floor. 

“Wait,” she snapped. He turned to look at her, eyes clouded. He looked broken, as if something truly awful had happened or was happening and for a brief moment Integra felt fear. “Nothing.” 

So nothing had changed, days turned into weeks and the vampire became more and more reclusive, only coming when called and only saying what was needed. It became more irritating than worrisome after a while and Integra began to feel slighted. Irrationally upset at the idea that he had lost interest in her, that she had been discarded. So she got angry with him, would lose patience with him easily, snap at him just to get a reaction but he seemed to be drifting inside his own his own head and never replied. He stopped answering Walter all together no matter what the aged butler would do or say. Integra began to believe that he had discarded everything. 

Until Cedar. 

She watched as he walked towards them, a small smile on her face. His body language was good, better than she had seen it in a long time. She frowned as she watched him, he was carrying something, as she watched him walk towards her she realized it was not something but rather someone. Had there been a survivor? He had never carried out survivors before even when they had been children. Something was very different, she felt her stomach roll as he came close enough to see that it was a young woman he was holding and he was smiling.

A smile she had never seen on him before. 

Integra felt discarded. 

End ficlet.

Please review.

As said at the beginning of the fic I’ve entered my second novel Amenti into a second competition which means you can read it completely FREE!

AMENTI

An epic tale of mystery, murder, and monsters, told by Bobtail, who happens to be, among other things, a cat.

Bobtail is moving house, again. But amongst the usual worries of finding his litter tray and hoping the local store has his food, Bobtail quickly discovers his new home is harboring some dangerous secrets. Secrets that put his life in danger when they lead to Bobtail becoming the prime suspect for a recent stint of murders.

Only a day into his new home and Bobtail finds himself embroiled in a twisted plot that spans the centuries and will affect both man and cat alike.

www . inkitt . com /stories/thriller/77118?ref=v_953a2ed4-eda2-42d2-97b3-fd39ed852cd4


End file.
